


A job well done

by lucypham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Freeform, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypham/pseuds/lucypham
Summary: Roman desperately tries to appear like his true (expected) self, but to no avail.





	A job well done

Pain.

Lingering pain spreading across his body, not enough to jolt him awake. It felt as if a net was cast over his body, trapping him ever so slightly. Maybe this was his conquest for the day, one his subconscious conjured up out of thin air. Or, maybe, it was simply one of those days. Days where nothing was saturated enough, nothing was inspiring enough, he,  _ he wasn’t enough.  _ He could wallow in pity and be protected by the comfort of his walls, he could get used to the darkness. What he was experiencing, he secretly hoped he didn’t deserve. But a prince, a prince shall not back down from a challenge! He must head out, and grace the others with his presence, even if it’s already noon. 

He didn’t bother with the costume today, hoping that his acting would suffice. Putting on the brightest smile, he marched into battle. 

“Greetings, everyone. I had some business to attend to in the Imagination, I hope you all didn’t miss me too much.” 

Logan gave him a nod, Patton a hug to the side, and Virgil, Virgil simply stared at him. Instead of any action indicating that he acknowledge the prince’s entrance, Virgil stood up and left his seat at the dining table. _Is he already fed up with me? Maybe I wasn’t convincing enough. Incompetent, worthless, stupi- _“Here you go.” He heard him mumbled before setting down a cup of chamomile tea in front of him. Did he get up to make this? 

“Th-Thank you”, he managed to stutter. Virgil gave him a look again. Did he see through his act decide to spare him today? If so, he had underestimated the prince greatly! The drink in front of him didn’t seem too soothing anymore, it was a mockery, a challenge. 

Clutching the still full cup in hand, Roman proceeded to the living room, hoping to be alone. Logan and Patton had retreated to their respective rooms, yet Virgil, the least sociable of the group, was still sprawled across the sofa. Sensing his presence, the anxious side looked up and gave him a playful smirk: “Princey, down for some movies? I’m thinking Lilo & Stitch.” 

If Roman had a weakness, which he _didn’t_, it would be Disney. He could never turn down such an offer. 

“Only because you asked nicely, emo.” Setting his cup down, Roman settled comfortably on the far end of the sofa. 

An hour into the movie, Virgil broke the silence. 

“So, what’s up?” His voice sounded faint, hesitant almost. “You don’t seem very well.” 

_ What did I tell you? He found out, now he’s going to use it against you!  _

Roman braced himself for the insult, one that never came. Instead, Virgil gave him that look again, sending chills down his spine. “I’m fine! What gave you the idea to ask such a ludicrous question?” 

“Drop the bravado, Princey, it’s just us.” 

_ Just us. So this was his plan all along! He lured me in, and now he’s going to get in your mind with all that negative energy of his. Retreat!  _

“What do you want from me?” He didn’t mean to be loud, all he wanted was the voice in his head to shut up. This caused Virgil to jump, not being prepared for the antics. 

“I only wanted to know if you were okay, no need to lash out.”

“And why do you care?”

_ Why did Virgil care? All they ever do is bicker. Sure it’s entertaining at times, but they were a long way from being friends. Only friends care about each other, enemies don’t. Exactly. Virgil doesn’t care, he probably just had some ulterior motive.  _

_ _ “Are you trying to rile me up and have Patton and Logan on your side? Because that’s your job isn’t it? 

“Do tell me, Roman, what do you think my job is?” Virgil was raising his voice as well, putting emphasis on each word. 

“It is to hinder me from doing mine!” 

There it was, the line that was never meant to be said. The line that pushed their relationship to a point of no redemption. 

Silence. Virgil sat there with stunned silence. A moment went by, and he clenched his jaw, suppressing a bitter laugh. 

“I must be doing a damn good job then.” 

What is this sinking feeling in his chest, and why was it so painful? From the corner of his eye, Roman saw the cup of tea Virgil gave him hours ago. 

Then the realization, finally,  _ FINALLY,  _ hit him like a truck. Virgil never hated him. Virgil did care. In fact, Virgil cared about him when he didn’t have to. Virgil cared about him in ways others couldn’t. All the little acts Virgil did came rushing back.

The little notes of poetry he sometimes found outside his door.

The movie nights where it was the two of them debating of a seemingly unimportant scene.

Now, the cup of tea.

All to distract him from his thoughts, pulling him out of the darkness he was slowly engulfed in. Yet he never noticed. He pushed Virgil away, mocked him,  _ hurt  _ him. 

  
Maybe he should have stayed in his bedroom.  _ Or maybe, maybe he did deserve this after all _ .


End file.
